Forbidden Playground
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: They were headed to the altar, and not to make a sacrifice...


**Disclaimer: **We've been over this, yes? No one, including me, owns the Greek myths. Well, I guess the Greeks own them. The point is, I don't, and I'm making no profit!

Author's Notes: _This is going to be a lot sillier, fun, and fluffy than my other H/P fics, but still sexy! It was written specifically for the reviewers (*ahem* __**Gargoyle13**__, __**HinaFilipina18**__, and __**fostersb **__*ahem*) who begged for a certain situation to take place, and I couldn't resist. _

_Thank you to my fabulous Beta, __**Slytherin-Me**__, who begs for me to write lemons and does her best to convince me I'm good at it._

_Oh, and this is in the line of my previous stories, starting with _Down In the Underground, You'll Find Someone True _followed by _Playing With Fire_. I suppose those aren't necessary to this story, but this is a continuation of them._

_H~P~H~P_

They were headed to the altar, and not to make a sacrifice.

Demeter had been at it again. Hades was almost sure the old bat would've left them alone after his last threat – everyone knew the Lord of the Underworld didn't bluff. But no, Demeter refused to stay out of their business, and he was going to end it once and for all. The fact that he had to drag his wife to Demeter's altar to fulfill the threat didn't bother him in the slightest.

Persephone dug in her heels in the soft earth but it made no difference. "Hades," she protested, slapping at his hand like steel around her wrist, "I won't do this, it just isn't right!" He kept going. She tried a different tactic. "Let us go back to my pool, Husband. I could lick the beads of water from your bare chest." The words slowed him down, but after a few seconds of hesitation, he continued toward the temple. "Hades!" Persephone screeched, grabbing his wrist and jerking back.

Hades spun around so fast she didn't have time to blink. He charged her like a great bull, his arms snapping tight around her waist and hoisting her up. She was draped over his shoulder like a sack of flour, her face in his spine. One of his arms banded around the back of her knees, and his hand splayed out across her bottom to keep her steady. She went limp against him, knowing better than to protest at this point. Hades was truly on a mission, and she was slightly embarrassed to admit she was looking forward to him succeeding with his plan.

"No more complaints?" Hades rumbled, stalking toward Demeter's most favored temple even faster now.

"At least I can tell her I attempted to dissuade you." Her words were muffled into his back. She stared down the length of his legs and grinned suddenly, her mischievous side – very much fueled by her husband's – blossoming out full force.

Persephone ran her hands down his muscled arse, kneading and massaging teasingly. Hades tripped as he descended the hill that led down to the temple, a curse slipping from his lips, but he continued steadily. Raising a brow at that, Persephone leaned up an inch so that she could have access to his leather pants. She slipped her hands down in between the tight clothing and his skin, raking her nails down as she went. If she had been confident enough to lean forward without falling off him, she would've nipped him there as he had done many times to her.

"Keep it up, my sweet. We can start out here and make our way inside if you are so impatient to begin." Hades was angry, but he was more triumphant – and aroused. It was a dangerous mixture of moods to be around. His hand on her bottom stroked, his fingers slipping down to find her entrance through her gown, and she gasped and jerked her hands out of his pants as if they were on fire.

Persephone went limp in his arms again, her head making a _thunk_ noise against his back as he strode toward the temple. Really, it had just been a genuine mistake on Demeter's part. While the older goddess had been escorting Persephone to the path leading to the Underworld, she'd started a long rant about how she'd always hoped for grandchildren but wasn't sure she wanted one resembling the Lord of the Underworld. Unfortunately for her, as they came around the bend to the opening in the rocks, Hades had been waiting to take Persephone. He'd heard it all. And even though Demeter hadn't taken any action against them as she had in the past, it was enough to make Hades livid. As soon as the goddess had disappeared, he'd grabbed Persephone's wrist and started dragging her the way she'd come, instead of into the Underworld. The simple fact that he was charging in, not bothering to transport them with his powers, told Persephone he was dangerously intent. He'd warned Demeter what would happen if she interfered, and Hades always delivered on his threats.

"Watch out for the priests when you first enter," Persephone mumbled into her husband's spine.

"I don't give a damn about your mother's priests, Wife. Let them watch us, for all I care." He didn't mean it – he was unreasonably possessive when it came to his naked wife – but he was making a point.

They entered the temple, and as Hades passed by the main hall, she could see the startled wide eyes of her mother's few priests. After escorting Persephone to the entrance of the Underworld, Demeter always collected her nymphs and went to a small spring behind the temple, as if she couldn't wait to make a show of her mourning. The few male priests remained to accept any offerings that might be made in Demeter's absence. They were mere farmers, and none of them dared follow to try to stop the Lord of the Underworld. But Persephone had no doubt they would seek Demeter and enlighten her.

"If you are set in doing this, Hades, you best make haste. The priests are already leaving to find my mother." She slapped at his arse for emphasis, and he hurried his pace, pursuing the altar in the middle of the temple.

"Are you going to force me to restrain you?" Hades asked her as he laid her back across the altar, situating her ankles to each side at the bottom of the altar, then stepping around to the top to place her wrists above her head and to each side. The altar was, quite conveniently, a little longer than her height, and Hades stood back a few feet to survey her with a measuring eye.

"If you expect me to stay still while you ravish me, then yes." She raised her brows, a tiny smirk hinting at the corners of her mouth.

It was a challenge her husband couldn't resist. "Very well." With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he waved his hand and her gown disappeared from her body. Long, silky scarves wrapped around the legs of the altar and strapped around her wrists and ankles.

Persephone lifted her head to look down at her ankles, and then she tilted back to see her wrists. She sent her husband an arch look. "Are you worried I'll sacrifice you at the altar, instead?"

Hades threw back his head and laughed, sending shivers down her spine. He could arouse her with just his dark eyes, but his deep laugh always managed to send fire straight to her core. A wave of power reverberated around the large room, and she heard the doors of the temple slamming closed. She could feel the barrier holding out anyone who might come in, and she was startled once again by the extent of Hades' power. Her eyes devoured his leather-clad form as he stood watching her with a ravenous gaze.

"You are more excited about this than you should be, Hades." Persephone was beginning to think she was even more excited than he. The rebel inside of her that had been itching to revolt against Demeter for so long was taking over. But even more than that, Hades had her fully aroused, and she was eager to be satiated.

Another ripple of power surged throughout the room, and Hades' clothes disappeared off his body. He stalked toward the altar with purpose, coming to her side. His head dipped down and he swirled his tongue along her hipbone, and he inhaled strongly. "Why, I've never seen you more aroused, Wife." He was chuckling against her thigh, still breathing her in. "Your scent is overwhelming. Perhaps I should have worshiped you here sooner."

"Get on with it, Hades," Persephone bit out, frightfully sexually frustrated. They'd had an encounter three months ago by her favorite pool, but it hadn't been near enough to sate her. If they'd gone straight to the Underworld as usual, she would already be welcoming him inside her by now. Persephone was a cranky wench after six months of abstinence, considering Hades didn't stop touching her until she left to return to her mother, meaning she was utterly and completely bereft when she was with her mother.

"Patience, my Queen." Hades was near to bursting himself, but he wouldn't let Persephone know that. He needed to stay in control to enjoy this to its full extent. As he stepped slowly to the top of the altar, he trailed his fingertips up the center of her body, from her bellybutton to her nose. She attempted to nip his finger, and he smirked, pinching lightly on the tip of her nose with a teasing click of his tongue. He used one hand to angle her head up so that he could scoop the long fall of her curls out from beneath her back, and settle it over the edge of the altar. With infinite tenderness, he caressed her face, thumbs sliding over her cheekbones, fingertips tracing her lips. Persephone captured one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking gently, meeting his eyes upside down as he watched her. With a low growl, his head descended and he took her mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands wrapped around hers as he lavished attention to her lips, nibbling them teasingly, then sucking her upper lip into his mouth. Though they were quite experimental when it came to bedplay, this was the first time he'd kissed her upside down; it was searingly erotic.

His hands slid down her arms ever so slowly, sending heat spiraling through her body. She tugged at her bonds, but grew frustrated with the effort and simply writhed into his touch, begging him wordlessly to use a firmer touch. He refused, leaning forward, his torso suspended above her head as he reached to encircle her breasts. Using just his thumbs and forefingers, he tweaked her stiff nipples, grinning when she moaned against his ribcage. He filled his hands with the lush bounty of her breasts, and his tongue laved them expertly. Persephone jerked against her bonds again, crying out softly. But then a rumble like a purr sounded from her throat, and she surprised Hades by sinking her teeth into the taut skin of his abs. He jerked back, his hands sliding up to rest on her upper arms as he gaped down at her. A rich laugh escaped her lovely throat at his astounded expression, but the sound died in her throat as a very wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"I see the way you want to go about this," Hades murmured, one of his dark brows lifting, "And fortunately for you, Persephone, I am in an obliging mood." He'd been simply going to worship her body, but now his idea was expanding beautifully. He climbed gracefully onto the edge of the altar beside her head, and her arms were tied wide enough that he could fit his knees in between her arms and her head. He placed his hands beside her thighs so that he was hovering above her trembling quim.

"Hades," Persephone murmured, her hot breath caressing his hard length. He shivered and lifted slightly to gaze at her. She was panting, staring at his cock as if she were going to starve without it. He waved a shaky hand and her wrists came free of the scarves, and his wife wasted no time in clasping his hips in her hands and bringing his fierce erection to the warmth of her mouth. He groaned, and turned his attention back to her damp folds. His hands stroked down her thighs, and he nuzzled her mound, humming against her skin. She applied a ferocious suction the tip of his cock, and he growled. His tongue darted out to sweep between her nether lips, circling her entrance lazily. She screamed around his shaft, and her nails dug into the back of his thighs. He retaliated by finding her clit with his teeth and scraping gently along the throbbing bud. Persephone reacted like a wild woman, taking him so deep into her throat he choked on a startled breath. Knowing he was teetering on the edge of his control, he thrust two fingers into her tight heat as he sucked fiercely at her clit; she palmed his heavy testicles in her hand, and Hades groaned his release against her, the vibration sending her over into ecstasy with him.

After they both caught their breath, Hades lifted his head, and carefully rearranged himself over her so that he was facing her. "As always, Wife, your taste is intoxicating." He bent to kiss her, his tongue slipping between her lips as if to let her taste what he had.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked at his lower lip, then pulled back to smile up at him. "And yours, my love."

"Mmm," Hades murmured in response, and kissed her again, his hands tangling in her hair, stroking her scalp. He thought away the scarves at her ankles, and felt her thighs open to cradle him. Her legs wrapped around his waist; her toes rubbed along his calves.

A loud pounding began at the doors, and Hades' powerful barriers held up, though they wavered slightly. It was Demeter's domain, after all, and she had lived as long as Hades. She was no queen of a realm, but she was a very dominant goddess.

Persephone pulled back from their passionate kiss and ran her fingers through Hades' hair. "We must hurry, Hades. Or perhaps we could go home, finish it in our silken bedclothes?"

"We finish here, Persephone," Hades growled against her neck. He gripped and raised her hips, holding her poised for his entrance. She grasped his shoulders, forgetting all about the pounding at the temple doors as he gazed down at her and murmured, "I love you." With one surging thrust, he entered her fiery depths, seating himself to the hilt of his potent length; her feminine muscles clenched tightly around him, and his head dropped to her neck.

Persephone was eager, whimpering with the sheer pleasure of his claim, rocking her hips up to meet his as he withdrew and plunged into her once more. An idea came to her, and she shoved her hands against his chest, her eyes flying open to meet his. He looked angry, but the burning desire in his eyes told her he was furious with lust, not rage. He raised a brow as his nostrils flared, but he stilled inside her.

"I want to be on top," she whispered, barely finding breath to explain. She couldn't form enough of her thoughts in words for him to know why she needed this so badly, but he must have seen something in her eyes, because he flipped them over quite easily, with only the grace a god could possess.

"Take me," he urged her, his big hands grasping her hips, his fingers massaging her waist.

Persephone rolled her hips forward, riding him slowly, and Hades' head tilted back against the altar as a deep groan escaped him. She threw her hair over her shoulders and arched her back, steadying herself by holding tightly to his muscled thighs. She moaned endlessly, grinding against him with such fervor her breasts bounced.

Just as they cried out their shared, shattering release, the doors burst open. Demeter and her priests stood in the doorway leading from the entrance to the temple, which was so opportunely adjacent to the altar. Persephone squeaked lightly as her mother stormed toward them, her hair flying out in all directions, but Hades simply jackknifed into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his wife. When Demeter was but three feet away, he grinned, latched onto one of Persephone's taut nipples and sucked violently, causing her to scream with bliss, and then disappeared before Demeter could take the last step and reach them.

They reappeared in their bedchamber in the Underworld, still joined with their arms wrapped around each other. Hades was laughing so hard he was doubling over, his head buried in between her breasts. Persephone was frowning down at him, trying not to smile, trying not to be affected by the hard length of him still within her.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Hades barely managed the question, as overcome with mirth as he was.

Persephone shoved him forcefully, and he landed on his back, still laughing. "I'm glad you are so pleased with yourself," she said icily, giving him her best disapproving look.

Hades wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding her in place on top of him. "Of course I am pleased. That old hag deserved what she saw."

"If you continue this little game of revenge, you know she will continue to meddle. It is… a never-ending cycle of retribution." She leaned down over him, folding her arms on top of his chest and resting her chin on her forearms. The angle brought him deeper into her core, and they both made a small sound of delight.

"If you ask me to resolve it, I will." He could deny her nothing. Besides, he'd never forget the look on Demeter's face when she'd found them making passionate love on her own altar.

"Resolve it," Persephone answered swiftly, and moved her arms an inch so that she could swirl her tongue around his nipple. "I'll be so grateful, Hades… you've no idea how grateful." She nibbled across his pectorals to bite his opposite nipple.

Hades threaded his hands through her hair, a smirk on his incredibly handsome face. He rolled his hips up, stroking inside her. "Give me a taste of your gratefulness, Wife."

"Mmm." Her lips caressed his nipple. "What shall I do to express my gratitude?"

Hades sat up, his strong arms wrapping around her waist. He gave her a gentle kiss, rubbing his lips back and forth across hers. "You could tell me you love me." He smiled, a true, genuine smile, stealing her breath. "Even though I try your sanity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she assured him, her fingers threading through his dark hair. She cupped his face in her hands and smile radiantly at him. "I love you."


End file.
